otro mundo
by KamonKaze
Summary: Fic sacado de la pelicula: "Distric 9". Trama: Los Cathuman son seres mitad humano-gato, llegados de la tierra lejana, desean regresar a su casa. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Otro mundo [EndoxKazemaru]

Capítulo 1: Otra especie.

Hace como 20 ańos del cielo, de la nada, apareció una nave gigantesca en el cielo, tapando gran parte de Chiba, parte de la Región de Kanto, la gente vivía atemorizada. No sabían de que se trataba, temían que sus vidas se acortaran. La multinacionales se reunieron para dar solución a este echo insólito.

Para sorpresa de todos no esta nave no paro en: Nueva York, Chicago, Washington, California...etc., que muchos especulaban. Sino que cayó en Kanto región de Japón.

Al principio no podían entrar. Habían tres entradas y no podían hacerlo. Después de mucho tiempo decidieron entrar a la fuerza.

He aquí el resultado, encontrado un grupo de seres "extrańos" para ellos, estaban cansados, con hambre, desnutridos, se los llevaron a todos a campamentos. La gente con miedo a que esos seres les atacasen les recluyeron en un gran campo donde solo la basura habitaba, Vivian en chabolas en unas condiciones de pena.

En ese momento las personas querían que se fueran pero no podían, algo de la nave cayó y pareciese importante y eso les obligaba a quedarse.

Un pequeńo "ser" antes de ser recluidos en chabolas, se hizo amigo de un nińo humano que vivía por los alrededor.

Su nombre era Kazemaru Ichirouta, y su gran amigo hoy en día inspector del sector 07 donde estaban recluidos estos seres.

Tras 20 ańos las revueltas siguen para que esos "seres" se marchen o que les maten, y para ello un inspector revisaba el lugar para cierto o determinado día.

Hoy, asciende de trabajo a un chico, donde su papel como humano mediocre empieza, pero para todos será un gran día, pero para él, será el comienzo de una nueva vida y experiencia.

-Informe por: Endou Mamoru.

-Edad: 23 ańos

-Lugar de nacimiento: Kanto, Saitama

*Hoy hubo revueltas en uno de los barrios de Chiba, región Kanto.

*No hubo heridos por suerte tan solo los rebeldes en contra de estas criaturas.

*Cercado de vallas por protección del ciudadano.

-Echo por Endou Mamoru.

El joven estaba en su despacho esperando ser grabado por televisión para empezar como inspector del sector 07.

-Hola soy Endou Mamoru-nervioso- żlo he hecho bien?-pregunto a cámara.

-Sí, continua-le dijo el cámara de cabellos rojizos y ojos ámbar.

-Bueno como verán, en esta oficina-mostrando a sus compańeros de atrás- trabajamos para mantener a esos seres desconocidos.

-żpuede dar detalle de cómo son?-pregunto curioso.

-Bueno a simple vista parecen humanoides, pero con características diferentes tienen: orejas puntiagudas como las de un lince pero más largas y de color según su pelo, que por cierto tan solo son de color azul, verde y blanco. Tienen colas largas, que llega a ser similar a la de un gato o algo parecido. Sus manos son grandes extrańas como las pezuńas de un tigre, Sus pies son raros, tienen forma de ave, o de un hombre lobo, su forma de caminar también, van a 4 patas.-contando con una expresión rara.

-Ajam, żqué más nos podría decir?-pregunto para dar más vida a su argumento.

-Son seres muy listos, inteligentes, su comida favorita es la comida de gato o de perro-haciendo gestos con la mano- ellos para poder pedir comida hacen trabajos para nosotros incluso hablan nuestro idioma.

-Según usted el nombre que les han puesto... żes apropiado?-dando más comentarios.

-El nombre que les pusieron es acorde con ellos "cathuman" es una mezcla entre lo humano con lo felino. No podría darle otro nombre.

La entrevista termino ahí, ahora el joven iría en compańía del cámara y más de seguridad. En el coche el nuevo se presentaba.

-Hola, Soy Endou-saludando nervioso

-Hola, Soy Goenji Shuuya, solo espero que no mueras-pareciese el líder de la brigada.

-Soy Hiroto Kiyama encantado-era sin duda el más amable.

-Yo soy Tsunami Jousuke encantado chaval, suerte con que no te maten esos sucios Cathuman.

-Gracias... żCreo?-no tan seguro.

-Yo soy Fudou Akio-mirando a otro lado.

-Vaya que tensión, żno crees Nagumo?-pregunto al cámara.

-Ya te digo, żsois la elite?-pregunto sin rodeos con la cámara encendida.

-Lo somos-respondió en seco Goenji.

-Somos de lo mejor que hay, entrenados en un campo especial-dijo Tsunami con ego en sus palabras.

En otra parte, para ser exactos en el sector 07, estaba un grupo de "Cathuman" reunido.

-żHabéis encontrado algo?-pregunto un chico o eso parecía, de cabellos azulados.

-Nada Kazemaru, si seguimos así al final tendremos que resignarnos a vivir aquí-dijo en pena uno de cabellos albinos.

-ˇNo! tengo que salvar a mi gente a cualquier precio-dijo mostrando seguridad.

-Entiende...-dijo de cabellos verdes.

-Callaos...Mido...Suzuno...Shirou...Tachi...no dejare que muramos aquí, he visto como los demás han caído.-dijo con palabras trabadas. -No caeré tan fácil.

-Kazemaru-llamo un joven de ojos azules.

-żdime Tachi?-mirando al pequeńo con un objeto en mano. -ˇPuede ser...! Chicos podemos volver a casa-sonriendo - ha encontrado el liquido

-Genial-saltando de la alegría Suzuno.

-Chicos...me entristece...-bajando la mirada caídamente Shirou.

-żocurre algo?-pregunto Mido

-Es que...quería ver a Goenji Shuuya, me prometió venir y ayudarnos. A mi y Kidou.

-Lo sabemos, si es verdad vendrán ellos no tendremos que buscarlos-dijo Suzuno.

-Gracias a ellos hemos sobrevivido mucho tiempo-dijo Kazemaru mirando el líquido.

El joven inspector se dirigía con rapidez con la brigada con el que le protegerían.

Mientras en los corazones de estos, "desconocidos chicos" para Endou y Nagumo, guardaban un secreto, ayudaban estos seres en secreto, y de algo estaban seguros como estos dos les delatasen estarían muertos. Matarían antes de delatarlos.

He aquí el comienzo de la vida para Endou Mamoru se enfrentara desafíos solo por salvar aquello más importante, żquién dijo que el amor era de otro mundo? Quien fuera que lo haya dicho estaba en lo cierto, no se equivocaba en nada.

Capítulo 2: Cathuman

żComentarios? Se agradecería.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cathuman

-Reina Yagami -Doctora en psicoligia federal.

Como dijimos antes, estamos ante una nueva forma de vida desconocida, de la cual no sabemos como atenernos, ni siquiera Endou tuvo eso en cuenta, es como si de alguna manera, él -pensado- estuviera destinado.

la brigada llego a las chabolas a pedir su cambio de hogar, porque las revueltas obligo al gobierno a que se retieren.

-Bueno creo que con esto estare seguro-dijo Endou poniendose un chaleco.

-¿y yo porque no tengo?-dijo el camara

-Estaras a salvo-dijo Endou

-Cabron-contesto-poniendo en marcha el video.

El coche paro en unas chabolas a pedir el permiso para el desalojo.

-Osamu Saginuma - Miembro del comite de servicios sociales.

Nosotros como personas, intentamos dar el mismo derecho como tal a los "cathuman" asi que les avisamos con 24 horas de antelacion, y asi la cosa no sea mas caotica de lo que ahora.

LLegaron primero a la casa de un tal "Michael"

-Disculpe señor Michael, ¿tiene un momento?

-¿Que es este informe?-pregunto

-Es para que usted se vaya a vivir mejor.

-¡No firmare nada! -manchando el informe, se fue sin mas.

-Hey estas ¿bien?-pregunto el camara.

-Si, pero al manchar el informe consta como firma, sigamos.

Despues de una hora llegaron a la chobola de los "cathuman" que encontraron el liquido raro.

-¿Eh?Kazemaru llegan-dijo Midorikawa

-Entretedlos-ordeno- tengo que guardar esto.

justo en ese momento Endou toco la puerta.

-¿si?-contesto Mido, miro a Hiroto con el arma en mano- oh ¿que es esto?

-Una orden de desalojo.

-¿porque deberia firmarlo?-dijo Mido sin dejar de mirar a Hiroto.

-Hiroto apunta al individuo, mirare su chabola.

Mientras tanto Kazemaru salio de la chabola con Tachimukai y demas para no ser pillados e ir a su casa, les pillo Fudou pero no dijo nada.

-Entra Nagumo mira toda esta cantidad de ordenadores parece ser un gran almacen, lo ha robado seguro-aseguro

Buscando entre las cosas encontro armas.

-Oh dios mio, Hiroto no dejes de apuntarle.-grito

-Esta bien-apuntando a Mido- Lo siento, pero si nos descubre tendria que matarlo.

-Vale, lo entiendo, deja escapar a Kazemaru-dijo en bajo.

Entro a la parte trasera de la casa en ruinas.

-Observa casi siempre estas paredes ocultan algo-dando toques- ves lo ayes justo aqui hay algo lo noto-sacando un puerta- ¡dios mio! cuantas armas, mandaremos a la inspeccion. anda mira un tipo de tuvo con un liquido-miro y lo cogio curioso Endou.

-No creo que sea buena idea-opnio el periodista.

-Tonterias-intentando abrir el tubo. Al abrirlo el liquido salto a la cara de Endou y Nagumo.

-Oh dios que asco-dijo el reportero.

-Apaga la puta camara-sacudiendo la camara.

-Hitomiko Kira

En el momento que descubrimos que los Cathuman necesitaban de nosotros no dudamos en ayudar, pero...lo que le paso a Endou fue algo catastrofico, nadie esperaba tal cosa-pensando- yo creo que , la gente se le echo encima, no solo la policia, sino organizaciones enteras.

Cap 3: Mi cuerpo cambia,


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Mi cuerpo cambia,

Hibiki - Presidente de las Naciones Unidas.

El proceso por el que paso el joven Endou fue insolito, ahora todos se le lanzaban encima como fieras a sus presas. Era una locura.

-¡Joder que asco!-dijo Endou limpiandose.

-¿Que era eso?-dijo Nagumo haciendo lo mismo.

-No se-sintiendose mal-joder tengo ganas de vomitar-sale de la chabola.

Los miembros de la elite obsevaron el comportamiento extraño de Endou y aun mas cuando le siguio Nagumo a vomitar tirando la camara, sospecharon aun mas al ver como Midorikawa miraba con atencion el artefacto que llevaba en mano Endou.

-¿Que pasa Mido?-le pregunto HIroto.

-¡Quitadle eso!-rogo.

-¡Endou! ¿Que es eso?-le pidio explicaciones Goenji.

-¡Joder! No lo se, detened al Cathuman-pidio.

El pelipincho por enercia y viendo que la camara estaba apagada, golpeo a Endou en el cosatado arrebatandole el liquido de las manos.

-Esto le pertenece a los cathuman.

-¿Quieres que se lo contemos al gobierno?-amenazo Nagumo.

Tan solo rio por debajo-Me da igual-entregando el artefacto al ser del otro mundo.

-Esto no quedara asi-desmayandose Endou con Nagumo. Inconscientes fueron llevados a sus hogares.

-Sera mejor llevarlos a sus casas-dijo Tsunami-cogiendo a Nagumo.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Fudou.

Osamu - Miembro del comite de servicios sociales.

En el momento que fue a su casa y le dieron dias libres por su mal estado, sabiamos que el gobierno le iban a incubrir para sus propios beneficios.

En la casa Endou descanso durante unos dias, se sentia muy mal, comia cada rato, su madre no sabia que le pasaba, un dia al baño, noto que se le cain las uñas, para comprobar que no le dolian, se fua arrancando las uñas una por uno, lloro desconsoladamente.

-Joder, joder, ¿porque me pasa esto a mi?-cayendo al suelo.

Fue al hospital donde le vendaron el brazo derecho con yeso, y de nuevo regreso a casa preocupado, sabia que algo dentro de él estaba cambiando pero no sabia el que.

Llamo al camara que fue con él, pero no cogia el telefono, extrañado fue a su casa, donde su madre, llorando en lagrimas le comunicaron que habia muerto, se quedo en shock, le pregunto como habia muerto,

-¿Como murio Nagumo?

-No lo sabemos, estabamos en casa todos, cuando empezo a vomitar un liquido negro, se sentia muy mal, cuando llegamos al hospital nos comunicaron que murieron, pero no nos dejaron verlo, el señor Fudou, un soldado de la Elite nos dio la noticia-desconsolada.

-No puede ser..-sorprendido. Salio de la casa atonito, lo primero que hizo fue a ver a los soldados e informarse mejor.

Llego en una o dos horas, fue recivido por Tsunami,

-¿Que quieres?-con indiferencia.

-¡¿De que murio Nagumo?¡-exaltado.

-Eso no te incumbe-retirandose.

-Mierda, ¡esque en este jodido cuartel nadie me dara noticias!-harto se fue al lugar donde encontraria las pruebas. El hogar de los cathumans.

Reina Yagami - Doctora en psicoligia federal.

Sabiamos que al igaul que Nagumo, Endou seria una presa mas del gobierno. Las cosas ahora estaban fuera de control. Las unicas personas del mundo, eran lo mas valioso del mundo. El mundo los buscaba.

Endou llego al mismo lugar inpesccionando todo el lugar. Para su sorpresa se encontro con el cathuman Kazemaru.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto

-¿Eh? ¡Apartate!-cogiendo un cuchillo, este se lo arrebata.

-¡Que haces en un lugar asi, humano!-con la mirada fria.

-Solo vengo por pruebas-dijo sin mas.

-Oh eres el humano que abrio el liquido, ¿no es asi?-mirando

-Si! ¿Que mierda me habeis echo?

-Nada, eso te lo has echo tu mismo, estupido-en la puerta- sera mejor que te vayas, este sitio no es seguro, solo e venido por armas.

-¿Armas? ¿Vais atacarnos?

-No exactamente, no lo entederias.-yendose.

-Espera-dijo siguiendole pero era mas rapido-Oh mierda-cansado. Opto por irse a su casa.

Hitomiko - Organizadora de la ONG

Si la gente supiera el sufrimiento de aquellos chicos, le dejarian en paz, pero ante todo estan los prejuicios, Algo tan humano como despreciable.

-¡Dejadme en paz!-cansado, lleno de heridas, magullado, dijo Nagumo escondido dentro de la organizacion.

-Relajate, queremos ver tu capacidad de usar las armas de esos asquerosos gatos-mirando uno de los doctores la mano de Nagumo, que era una garra larga de color roja.

-¡joder vale lo are! pero no en un Cathuman-suplicando mirando como una asistente le obligaba apretar-No , no lo are-mirando al pobre gato, el lloraba.-¡NOOO!cabrones-llorando, habia sido obligado a disparar.

Captitulo 4: ¿¡Soy un cathuman!


	4. Chapter 4

Captitulo 4: ¿¡Soy un cathuman!

Hibiki - Presidente de las Naciones Unidas

Quien iba a imaginar tal cosa, de aquel joven, ninguno pordia pensar que el valor que tendria por querer salvarse asi mismo. Cosa que fallo -pensativo- Hoy en dia no sabemos nada de él.

-¡Cobardes!-le gritaba el pelirrojo, no soportaba mas estar ahi, aislado de todo, lo encerraron en una camara, cuando de repente vio a un cathuman siendo arrastrado, era diferente, tenia un cabello albino, garras afiladas de color celeste, la piel morena, y los ojos zafiro, se impresiono mucho. Rogaba para no tener que dispararle. -¡Nooo! por favor, no quiero dispararle.

-Si, da igual, solo quiero que mis amigos se salven-con los ojos queriendo llorar. El pelirrojo con su rostro sudado lleno de heridas se apiado de él.

-¡No dejare que me obligeis a matarlo!-deshaciendose del de su atadura, con el arma en mano

-¿QUe haces humano?-mirando su mano-¡Ah! ¿has tenidp contacto con el liquido verde?

-Calla! hablaremos mas tarde, vegna vayamonos de aqui-llevandose al cathuman de la mano.

-¡Eres un humano extraño! -saliendo del edificio matando a todo ser que se les interponga.

Con miedo se cubrieron con ropas del edificio que robaron.

-Gracias, por darme valor-jadeando.

-EL valor se lo da uno mismo.-sonriendo.

Ambos descansaron en el pasto mirando la desastroza ciudad.

Hitomiko Kiyama -Organizadora de la ONG.

Cuando desaparecio Nagumo Haruya todas las compañias fueron tras él, como si de un trofeo se tratara-mirando a la camara- Es algo injusto que nosotros, siendo los seres mas civilizados nos sigamos tratando como animales.

En la casa de Endou, solo, se dispuso a dormir, pero el sonido de un helicoptero irrumpio su sueño. Se levanto de una de la cama espacando, empezaron a dispara..

-¡Cabrones! -cogiendo un abrigo y unas vendas para su mano.

La casa fue tiroteada, escucho como entraron a su casa, opto por escaparse por la ventana del baño.

-Joder, el unico lugar a donde puedo ir...¡El hogar de los cathuman!- sin vacilar corrio hacia donde vivian los cathumans. Entro una casa desalojada y entro a dormir.

Los soldados de elite llegando al lugar, junto a los cathuman quienes les esperaban.

-Hola Kazemaru-dijo Goenji

-Bienvenidos-en reverencia- ¿Habeis traido eso?

-Por supuesto-dijo en risa Fudou- Aqui esta, ¿y los demas?

-Tenemos problemas con eso, han cogido a Suzuno

-¿Como?-unisono

-Por eso solo procuramos salir de uno en uno-dijo- y hoy me toco salir a mi

-Me parece bien entonces-dijo Tsunami- No quiero que nada le pase a Tachimukai-suspirando aliviado.

-De todas formas tenemos que recuperar a Suzuno como sea-dijo Hiroto

-Eso es lo primordial -dijo Goenji

A lo lejos se escucharon un pequeño aullido reconocido a la perfeccion por Kazemaru.

-¿Suzuno?-mirando a otra direccion

-¡Kazemaru! Ayudame!-le grito

Todos corrieron a su ayuda

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Goenji

-Me capturaron esos malditos, querian matarme-dijo cayendo al suelo.

-¿Y este chico? No sera tu rehen-dijo en burla Fudou

-Es el chico que toco el liquido

-Uno de los periodistas ¿no?-dijo Hiroto

-Eso creo, no lo se, pero lo usaban en su beneficio-dijo Suzuno,-esta desmayado uso mucha energia para salir y salvarme-sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo Kazemaru- Nos llevaremos a este chico a nuestro hogar.

-Te ayudaremos-dijo Tsunami

-Me parece bien-respondio Kazemaru.

-Este chico se va a transformar en uno de ustedes-dijo Goenji observando su garra.

-Eso parece, pero no me importa-dijo sin importancia Suzuno- "Le devolvere el favor"

-"el otro chico, ¿tambien? Debemos encontrarlo, Endou Mamoru"-penso Kazemaru, -"No debemos arriesgarnos"

Capitulo 5: Ayudando a salir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Ayudando a salir.

-.-.-

La noche se hizo sumamente larga para todos los cathuman y acompañantes.

Para cierto muchacho la noche fue muy angustiosa, ahora su cabeza querían.

-Auch –se quejaba –La mano me duele mucho –observando su mutación -¿Cuándo se acabara esta pesadilla.

Mientras tanto fue del lugar, estaba de vigilancia la elite de Goenji y demás.

-Hay que encontrar a ese estúpido entrometido –dijo Goenji al lado de Fudou que era quien conducía.

-No debimos dejarlo ir cuando se nos presento ante nosotros –dijo Tsunami

-¡Dejaros de tonterías! –En grito Hiroto –No perdamos mas el tiempo ¿Queréis?

-Esta bien, no te pongas así –dijo Fudou

EL cathuman llamado Kazemaru fue en busca de Endou, recordaba vagamente que lo vio por última vez en el sector norte. Y sin vacilar fue en su busca junto con Tachimukai y Midorikawa.

-Debemos encontrarlo o será malo para nosotros –dijo Kazemaru

-Si Kaze-chan ¿Pero donde fue la ultima vez que lo viste? –pregunto Tachimukai

-En el norte

-Oh, bonito lugar, creo que ahí fue donde ataco a Midorikawa

-¡Calla Tachi! Ese día pensé que perdería mi vida

-Al menos te salvo Hiroto y Goenji.

-Eso si mi querido Tachi

-Mirad chicos, ahí esta Endou –dijo Kazemaru al verlo en la cola de cathuman para recoger comida

-Vamos –dio orden Mido.

Estos tres llegaron a la cola y se llevaron a Endou de ahí, al parecer a nadi de ahí le pareció importarle.

-¡Eh! Dejadme maldita sea –grito desesperado, apoderado del miedo.

-Cállate –dijo Mido dándole una bofetada

-Te has pasado Mido –dijo Kaze –Bueno, Endou, quédate tranquilo, ven con nosotros

-¿Cómo me puedo fiar?

-Tenemos a tu amigo, el pelirrojo ese –dijo Tachi.

-¡Nagumo!

-Si ese mismo –dijo Mido. –Esta con Suzuno, cuidándolo

-¿Esta bien? ¡Llevadme con él! Por favor –rogo.

-Bien vamos –marcharon los 4.

En la guarida de los cathuman.

-¿Estas mejor Nagumo? –pregunto Suzuno.

-Si, muchas gracias, ¿y tu? –recostado en la cama.

-Yo estoy muy bien, recuerda que mi piel es mas fuerte que el tuyo, aun –dijo apenado

–Dentro de unas horas serás como nosotros

-En cuantas horas

-En unas 72 horas como máximo

-No esta mal –riendo –Al menos espero no cambiar mi carácter arrogante ¿no crees?

-Eres un maldito arrogante –riendo.

-Gracias por todo –cogiendo su mano.

Pasadas dos horas, los cathuman que fueron en busca de Endou regresaron junto con los soldados de elite.

-Lo habéis encontrado, que bien –dijo en suspiro Hiroto, mientras este acariciaba a Mido.

-Si, ha sido una suerte –dijo Kaze

-Al menos no correréis peligro –dijo Fudou

-Tienes razón, pero de momento, recuerda que nos quieren desalojar –dijo Kidou

-Lo se, lo se

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Tsunami con su Tachi en su regazo.

-Debemos encontrar ese líquido cuanto antes –dijo Kazemaru –y recuperar el antiguo cuerpo de esos dos chicos.

Esas palabras dejaron un mal sabor de boca a los demás.

-Entonces Kazemaru, cual es el siguiente movimiento –dijo Shirou sirviendo a Goenji.

-Suzuno y Nagumo han estado ya dentro de la organización esa, así que volveremos a entrar como sea.

-Me parece bien –cabizbajo Goenji mirando a su Shirou.

-.-.-..-.-

Capitulo 6: Entrando en la boca del lobo.


End file.
